


Soulmates

by OTPmorelike2000truepairings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Michael, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Omega, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Gabriel (Supernatural), Omega OFC, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPmorelike2000truepairings/pseuds/OTPmorelike2000truepairings
Summary: After Dean's best friend Lydia watches her entire family be killed, she's adopted by the Winchesters and changes her name to Rachel Winchester. Everything goes well until Sam has his family meet the family of his soulmate, Gabriel, and Dean and Rachel find their soulmates, Cas and Michael. Only problem is, Rachel doesn't really want a soulmate.





	1. Dean

It’s late at night and we’re being pulled away from yet another school. Sammy is pouting beside me, he doesn’t want to leave; he’d rather pretend that we’re normal people who live a normal life. I’m keeping myself under control better, being older, but the truth is that I don’t want to leave either. I’ll be abandoning one of my best friends, a sassy Omega like me that goes by the name of Lydia Aberinth. We’ve had a lot of good times together in the two months we’ve been here and smacked down any Alphas that so much as blinked flirtatiously at us. I’ll miss her a lot. 

The Impala fishtails to the right suddenly, and I hear my father swear. He slams the car into park, barking, “Stay here!” to me and Sammy. I look out the window to see my thoughts have somehow conjured my best friend. She looks different now from earlier in school today, probably due to the copious amounts of blood dripping down her face and body. My father approaches her, raising an iron stake, and I leap out of the car before I can consciously decide to defy my father.

“Dad, no!” I scream, plastering myself in front of my best friend to protect her. “She’s not…” I don’t want to say she’s not a ghost, not where she can hear me, so instead I say, “she’s my best friend from school. Lydia Aberinth. An Omega, like me.”

I watch my father’s nostrils flare as he scents her, confirming she is an Omega and not a scentless ghost. He transitions from murderous hunter into caring Alpha within seconds. “What happened to you? Are you hurt? Do you need a hospital?”

She’s shaking. “The blood isn’t mine. Please, sir, I ran from the man, but I think he’s still chasing me. I’m in danger.”

“Will your family be looking for you?”

She shakes her head. “They’re all dead,” she whispers brokenly, hazel eyes welling up with tears. “There’s no one left but me.”

My father’s gaze darts to the side, we all hear the sound of someone approaching. “Dean, get your friend in the car!” my father orders, and I tug Lydia into my arms, turning her nose into my neck. As her best friend, we’re familiar with each others scents, and it will help calm her. I run to the car, buckling her into Sammy as my father flies down the road. 

Sammy quits pouting and sits up, taking in my best friend. “Hey, Lydia,” he greets.

“Hey, Sammy,” she responds, trying to smile mechanically at him. Sammy reaches over, helping me to buckle her in. Once she’s settled, he yanks her over until she’s tucked into his side. I huff in frustration though I know he’s protecting her as his Alpha instincts demand, even as young as he is- and it’s not like Lydia isn’t his friend too. I plaster myself to her other side, the two of us allowing our familiar scents to ground her. 

After a few quiet moments of smoothing her brunette hair away from her face, Sammy asks, “This blood isn’t all yours, is it?”

“Sammy,” I growl at my nine-year-old brother.

“No,” Lydia answers tonelessly. “None of it is mine.”

“Who’s?”

“Kody’s.” 

This admission shocks me. Kody Aberinth is –was- one of the kindest Alphas I had ever met. He was Lydia’s father and brother all rolled into one, because he took over the role of raising her once her parents died of cancer, and he was doing a great job, especially considering he was only twenty. He had just met his Omega mate too, a pretty, quiet girl who’s name was Leah. I have a sneaking suspicion about what happened to her, but I question, “And what about Leah?”

“She was the first to die. The man, I don’t know his name, but he tied up Kody, made us both watch as he cut the skin off of her. He was so angry. He thought that he was her mate, and not Kody. When he switched over from Leah to Kody I tried to help Leah, but it was far too late. I couldn’t see her skin anymore, it was all just blood and muscle and fat.” I shiver at the imagery.

“There was nothing I could do, and Kody was screaming so so loud. Then he looked directly at me and he screamed, ‘Lydia, run!’ So I did. I heard Kody’s screams cut off as the man threw his knife into his heart- I looked back though I shouldn’t have- and then I was running away, straight out the door and toward the road. I heard your car and I thought ‘I’ll either go with them or get killed by this car’ and either way the thought didn’t bother me so I flung myself out onto the road. And you know the rest of the story.”

“Do you have any idea who the man was?” my father questions.

“No. I’ve never met him before. But who kills people like that, especially as young as they were? He was only seven years older than me, only twenty. And he and Leah were the only family I had left. My parents both died of cancer and I had no aunts, uncles, grandparents…they were my only family, and now they’re both dead.”

“We’ll protect you,” Dad vows. “You’re a part of our family now, and we move around a lot. We’ll get the documents, we’ll figure something out, but you’re not alone in this.”

Fifteen hours later we are released from the car into Bobby’s scrapyard. Bobby is working on a car, and I watch as my father parks the Impala and approaches. “I need a forgery,” I hear my father say in a low voice. “It’s complicated, but I’m going to illegally adopt a child. I need papers to give her a new identity.”

“John, you can’t illegally adopt a child. Whatever she’s running from- abuse, abandonment- you have to make it legal.”

“Her family’s dead and she’s being hunted. I can’t just dump her on the side of the road,” Dad argues. 

Bobby frowns. “You got Sammy n’ Dean with you?”

“Course. Sammy! Dean!” We tumble from the car like puppies. I notice my new sister doesn’t follow us, she just curls into a tiny ball in the backseat.

Bobby notices this too, because his next question is, “You got the girl too?”

My Dad nods, crossing over to the Impala and pulling open the door. “C’mon, kid,” he says.

Lydia follows his directives, climbing out of the car and hiding behind Sammy as she watches Bobby.

“That’s the girl on the news!” Bobby exclaims. “Lydia Aberinth. They’ve got a nation-wide hunt running for both you and for the man who murdered your brother and his mate.” He turns to Dad, voice lower. “John, the man who they’re hunting is Gordon. He flayed the skin off those people.”

“Gordon Walker?” my father questions, shocked.

“That’s the one. Ordinarily I’d say you’d have to do this legally, but he’ll find her if you do. You’ll have to disguise her. Dyed hair, colored contacts, scent blockers- it’ll be expensive to maintain. And of course, I don’t think it would be safe to hunt any more.”

“We’ll figure that out later. For now I just need you to help with the documents.”

“Come inside,” Bobby finally offers. “Dean, I’ve got pie in the fridge.”

I grab my best friend’s hand and sprint for the fridge, yanking the door open and passing my new sister a can of soda. “We weren’t offered a can of soda,” she argues quietly.

“It’s fine, Bobby won’t care.”

“Bobby won’t care ‘bout what?” I hear my almost-uncle ask.

Lydia jumps, whirling around and taking a defensive position as I answer, “If we take a soda.”

“Oh yeah, go ahead. Sam n’ Dean are practically my nephews, which makes you my niece. What’s mine is yours, ya idjit.”

Lydia smiles tentatively at him as I dish up the pie. I slide a plate to her up the counter and she catches it, rifling through various drawers until she finds a fork. I smirk at her, teasing her about how easily she accepted Bobby’s advice. She shrugs, reaching over to take a bite off of my pie. I load my fork with some of the pie filling and fling it at her face in revenge. 

Dad is obviously watching closer than I thought, because he thunders, “DEAN!” My sister jumps again, hiding behind me.

“John, stop yellin’, yer scarin’ the kid,” Bobby reprimands. “If Dean wants to have a food fight, Dean can clean it up. No problem. Anyway, kid, I came out here to find out if there was a name you wanted to be called.”

Lydia shrugs. “My mother’s name was Rachel.”

Bobby nods. “Rachel Winchester.” He wanders back out to begin making the new birth certificate. 

“Rachel Winchester,” I echo, smiling at my new sister.


	2. Rachel

*Eight years later*  
I stare into the mirror, grinning at the black-haired, light blue-eyed girl that is staring back at me. At first, she scared me because she wasn’t me- didn’t look like me, or even smell like me- but now she’s a friend. Rachel Winchester. She’s different than who I used to be, and I love her for that. Lydia Aberinth was a bit weaker than me, she didn’t know how to hunt, and she hated knives after what happened to her older brother and his mate.

“Rachel!” Sam shouts, and I run downstairs. “After you’re done practicing with Dean, can you please pick up some ketchup and pickles from the store for the bonfire tomorrow?”

“Are you sure we have to have this bonfire? We could just back out. We haven’t met Gabriel’s family in three years-“ I begin, though we both know I’m not being serious. I want to meet Sam’s boyfriend’s family too.

“I want to mate him soon. We have to meet them eventually. So, condiments?”

“Sure, Sammy. Soon as I’m done with Dean.” Sam rolls his eyes, and I duck into the hallway down to the basement before he can remind me he doesn’t go by Sammy anymore. 

I sprint down to the basement excitedly, jumping the last three stairs. “So, what are we doing today? Practicing knife throwing? Running? Sword fighting?”

“Running,” Dean answers me. I laugh. Whenever Dean and I run together, we’re not running for my benefit- I run ten miles every morning, with or without Dean- but Dean doesn’t like to run, so he incorporates running into my hunter training so he has an excuse to go too. I yank on my sneakers and race Dean up the stairs, trying to trip him. He dodges me easily. 

By the end of the trip, Dean is panting and falling behind. Like any good sister, I slow down for a moment too. “Keep up old man!” I holler, kicking into gear, flying down the street toward the house. I can feel Dean struggling to keep up, the two of us thundering down the road together. I screech to a halt in front of the house.

“I’m older by three months,” Dean gasps. 

“And apparently that’s enough,” I quip.

Dean rolls his eyes at me as he stretches out his leg, grabbing his ankle and yanking it toward his hip. I mimic him, balancing effortlessly on my toe. We stretch together for a while, then Dean sends me off to shower and grab some more scent-blocking spray before going to the grocery store. Unfortunately, with our heats so close, I become way more potent and need to use lots more of the scent-blocking spray. Exercise makes it worse too, so I really reek of my normal scent right now.

Within a few minutes I am clean, smelling like Rachel Winchester instead of Lydia Aberinth, and out the door. I’m tempted to steal Baby and give Dean something to throw a tantrum about, but my motorcycle is beckoning to me. I jump on and ride, loving the feeling of the wind pushing against my body. This is heaven.

The trip to the grocery store is unremarkable. As I’m leaving, I see a group of young men, about my own age, in an alleyway. They are all Alphas, I can tell that much, and several of them are bullying a smaller boy. 

“Hey!” I shout, drawing the attention of the bullies as I run into the alley myself. 

They stop pushing the smaller boy, quickly size me up, sniff to confirm I’m an Omega, and dismiss me. They turn back to the boy, grinning nastily.

Since they’ve already dismissed me, I decide to show them how dangerous it is to underestimate me. I shove into the group, throwing the smaller boy behind me. “Stop it,” I order calmly.

“Or what?” One of the bullies questions with a sneer. “You’re an Omega, what will you do?”

“Punch me instead and find out,” I challenge.

The boy tries to take me up on the offer, swinging at me. I channel the teachings of my brothers. ‘Let him make the first move. Back up.’ Dean warns mentally. I do as my brother orders. My would-be attacker swings too slow and I duck it easily, following up with a fist to the face. A loud crunch echoes through the alley, and the guy growls profanities at me as he cradles his nose. I’m certain I’ve broken it. 

‘Watch the other one. Remember, you’ve just jumped into a group. You don’t know who might come at you next, who’s toes you have stepped on by hurting him,’ Sam coaches. I follow his advice, just in time to realize that the other guy has pulled a knife on me. Classy.

Fortunately, I have had Dean train me and Gabriel extensively for this same instance- well, more if it was Gordon Walker coming for me, but the premise remains the same. I step into the guy as he swings his arm toward me, grabbing his wrist and twisting until he is forced to drop the knife. He lunges for it and I punch him, though it doesn’t break his nose as it did his friend’s. I snag the knife off the ground and plunge it into the guy’s shirt, confident in my aim. It pins him to the brick wall of the store, leaving me free to deliver another hit to the first man whose nose I broke, who decided to jump at me as I was preoccupied.

“STOP!” I hear a male voice thunder, and I freeze to look at the newcomer. He’s a tall blonde Alpha, and apparently in charge of the two men I’ve been making target practice out of, based on the way they follow his orders and stop fighting me.

‘Defensive position,’ Sam and Dean speak simultaneously in my head, and I sink into it obediently. 

“Would somebody explain what is going on?” The leader questions, glaring at us all.

“This b***h-” begins the man whose nose I broke, but the Alpha who I protected speaks over him.

“Alistair and Azazel were pushing me around. Again. This girl came into the alley and fought them so I wouldn’t have to.”

“Shut your mouth, Crowley,” hisses the man who is currently stuck to the wall by his own knife.

“Are these your friends?” I ask Blondie.

He shrugs. “You could call them that.”

“You should get better control over them. If you’re the leader, and you obviously are, you should exert some control and get them to back off on their bullying. I think it’s utterly ridiculous that you’d need an Omega to step in and teach them some manners.”

‘You’re going to get killed one day, talking like that,’ my internal Sam voice tells me.

Blondie doesn’t agree with my mental version of Sam. He smirks. “Indeed, and duly noted. Thank you for teaching them manners.”

I reach back, yanking the knife pinning the man to the wall free. Then I fold it up and stick it in my pocket. If he wanted to keep it, he should’ve thought of that before trying to stab me with it.

“Hey!” protests the man.

“Alistair, let it go. She’s already won a fight with you once, do you want to prove she’s more dominant again?”

‘Alistair’ doesn’t fight Blondie, though his gaze when it lands on me again makes it clear he wants to. He bares his teeth at me, causing Blondie to cuff him in the back of the head. “We’ll discuss this later,” he addresses his friends. “Alistair, Azazel, you’re done here.”

They bare their necks to him in a sign of submission, shoot me one last glare, and slink away.

Their absence is my cue to leave, too. I’m not sure I trust Blondie, and Sam is likely to be crawling the walls because the condiments aren’t back yet. I back away, moving a tiny bit faster when I realize Blondie is following me.

“Thanks for helping with Alistair and Azazel,” he begins. I pick up my bike and lean against it in the universal cue for ‘you’re keeping me from leaving.’ “What’s your name?” he continues, either missing my cue or simply ignoring it.

“Rachel,” I tell him shortly, waiting for him to get the hint and stop talking.

“I’m Lucifer.”

“Pleasure. I’d say it’s been nice to meet you, but quite frankly I hope I never see you or your friends again, mainly because your friends are jerks. Have a wonderful day!” I say, channeling a stupid smile to my face. 

Lucifer laughs, clearly realizing that I’m mocking him, but he seems amused by my impudence. He lets me leave, so I’m soon racing back to Sam with the stupid condiments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in case you haven't already figured out, the chapter titles tell you who the chapter's perspective is going to be from. I plan to alternate between Dean, Rachel, and Gabriel for this story.


End file.
